1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for copying or moving a file or file folder to another file folder conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
When copying or moving a file or file folder, the target file folder which the file or file folder is to be moved to needs to be opened first, and then the moved or copied file or file folder is pasted to the opened target file folder, or one can drag the file or file folder to the opened target file folder. However, when the target file folder which the file or file folder is to be moved to is a sub folder of another folder, the normal way for copying or moving the file or file folder is time-consuming and inconvenient. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new file manipulation system to resolve the above problems.